Blood Saga Part I: Running from the Truth
by VampirePrincess156
Summary: But most of all I remember the blood. Covering my hands and face. I cried when I first realised it wasn't mine. My tears mingeling with the blood on my cheeks." Crime,love,murder.Jenny centric, takes place during the 3rd season of show.
1. Prologue

I can't sleep anymore.  
It feels like I havn't slept in a long long time. Every time I close my eyes I still see the cold forest of last summer.  
The place I was so happy to go to at first.  
But a dream is always just a nightmare in disguise.

My nightmare shall always haunt me.  
I will always remember what happened that summer. And I will never let that be erased from my mind.

So now I can't sleep.  
Now I lay awake starring out my window at the busy Brooklyn streets.  
Every time I close my eyes I still see the woods.

I still smell the scent of Oakwood and wet grass.  
I still feel the rain pouring down on me, pricking my skin. Soaking through my hair and clothes.  
But most of all I remember the blood.  
Covering my hands and face.  
I cried when I first realised it wasn't mine.  
My tears mingeling with the blood on my cheeks.

Thats when I stopped sleeping.


	2. New home & New friends

I own nothing all the characters belong to the creaters of gossip girl. So far Iris is my only characters.

_  
"Dan!" I yelled at my older brother from my room.

"Stop with the screaming I'm right here." He said walking into my room. He stopped halfway across from me then his eyes widened as he took in all the clothes that covered my bed.

"What?" I asked, faking innocent. Widening my blue eyes and sticking my lower lip out in a small pout.

"Oh no, don't even try to act innocent. You know you should've already been packed." Damn! He wasn't bying it. Great now how am I supposed to get packed.

"Come on Dan please help me out. I just need a little help." I asked in a pleading voice.

"Its your own fault that you're not ready. So have fun packing all night, maybe you can sleep on the plane." He walked away smirking. I threw a shoe at the door as he left. Great, great, great now I have to stay up all night and pack for the whole summer. How am I going to pack for three months of camping in California. At least it was a beach camp.  
A whole summer of nothing but surfing, sunshine, and fun. I specifically asked my dad to send me to this camp because it was on a small secluded beach surrounded by forest. The perfect place to just relax and get away from it all. Away from New York, away from all the drama of New York, and especialy away from Gossip Girl. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into a pillow, this was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh" I moaned, rolling over on my bed. I hate waking up early, what was like 6'o clock! Oh man come on. Okay Jenny get up, its now or never. I got out of bed and sleeply walked to the shower tripping several times along the way. Luckly since we moved in to the Van der Woodsen penthouse it wasn't that far. I hot water deffinetly helped wake me up but not completely.

After about a half hour I got out of the shower and got dressed. I said goodbye to everyone and left for the airport. I slept through most of the five hour flight but I was awake when we landed, I was basicaly jumping in me seat. Lily had a limo waiting at the airport for me and on the drive down I couldn't help but let my mind wander as a I stared at the horizon.

The air was warm and I could feel the golden sun on my bare arms and shoulders. I arrived a the camp 30 minutes later and walked down a short path through some light forest shrubery. Until I bumped into a girl about my age.

"Oops" I said landing with a soft thud on the dirt floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming, here let me help you up." Replied the girl offering me her hand. I took her hand and hopped up on my feet.

"Oh its okay. No harm no foul right?" I said looking at the girl for the first time. She was an inch or two shorter than me with long waist length reddish-orange hair, that fell in soft curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She was thin, fragile looking, with creamy milk colored skin and light bronze freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. She had pale, luminescent blue eyes set in a heart shaped face with a thin, delicate nose. She was beautiful to say the least but there was something in her eyes a sorta innocent in them that made her look almost childlike.

"I'm Jenny"

"Oh I'm Iris. Are you going to the camp to?"

"Yeah I think its right over there." I said as we walked to a gate with a smilling women standing in front.

"Hello can I have your names please." She asked brightly.

"I'm Jenny Humphrey." I said as the women checked my name off her clippboard.

"And I'm Iris Waverly." Iris explianed as the women checked her name off too.

"Wait Waverly like Waverly Studios. The big production company in Hollywood?" I blurted out the question quickly.

"Uh yeah my dad's company." She explained coyly. I was immediatly embaressed at my rudness."Oh thats cool I guess." I replied cooly. It wasn't that big of a deal to me. I wasn't an actress so it didn't really matter that much to me.

"Um yeah I guess." She repplied a little stunned. "Wait Jenny Humphrey I think I saw your dad in a newspaper when I was in New York didn't he marry Lily Bass." She asked.

"Yeah thats him and Lily." I replied, my turn to blush at my famous family.

"Oh guess I'm not the only one with an embaressingly famous family." She said with a giggle.  
"No I guess not."

We continued walking after Angie,the lady at the front gate, told us our cabin. After a couple of minutes we arrived at our cabin and walked inside. It was pretty big with three beds, a bathroom and two dressers along the wall.

"I guess we have another roommate coming." Iris commented noticing the third bed.

"Yeah but we get first pick, come on." I dropped my bags my bed and sat down gesturing to the bed next to me. Iris walked over dropped her bags on the floor and jumped on the bed smilling and hugging a pillow to her chest. She sat across from me on her bed and started talking.  
"Hey we should put ou stuff away there's only two dressers, wanna share one." She asked standing up and walking to a dresser along the wall by her bed.  
"Sure you get the top three drawers and I'll get the bottom three." I said glad to not have to share with a complete stranger. I looked at the bed across from ours and the dresser by it."Wonder who our other roommate is?" I asked casauly. Folding clothes and putting them into the drawers.

"Well we'll meet them soon enough." Iris replied folding her own clothes.

After we put our clothes away me and Iris walked around the camp. It really was beautiful I took off my flip flops and walked towards the waves with Iris walking behind me. We sat close to the water just watching the sun set. I watched amazed at how the sky turned pink then gold and eventualy a dark navy blue that looked like one of the many silk fabrics I had at home. And the stars were bright and numorous in the dark silk night. The stars shined like little daimonds sewn into the sky. We were far away from the city so the stars weren't hiden behind all the lights. I turned and looked at the dark forest that bordered the beach and our camp. We were almost completely cut off from the outside world and something about that fact was oddly comforting to me.

"Jenny, Jenny!"

"Huh" I said suprised at Iris calling my name.

"We should get back to our cabin our roommate might be there." She stood up and held out her hand, the sun creating a golden halo behind her head and brightning her red curls.

"Sure lets go." I took her hand and we started walking back to camp. 


	3. A New Crush and New Trouble

Our third roommate turned out to be a girl named Ashley, a petite girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty nice, a little shy but I liked her. We were just sitting around talking when a counsler came in and told is it was time for dinner. We walked out and toward the picnic area and saw a buffet table full of food and barbeque, we grabbed trays of food and sat down at a table to eat.

"So excited about surf class tomorrow." Ashley asked coyly, nibbling on a baby carrot.

"Yeah, I've never really surfed before, but it looks like a lot of fun!" Iris answered brightly, smilling into her plate of food.

"Yeah I hear the intructors really hot too." I answered, thinking of the gossip I heard from the other campers earlier. Ashley responded with a giggle, while Iris smirked.

"Well then we'll just have to wait and see." Iris replied with a sofy chuckle and a wink. I was really begining to like her.

"Yup! Now come on its getting late."

We got up and cleaned our trays, then walked back to our cabin. I changed into my pajamas and and layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So what do you think the summer's gonna be like, I mean what do you hope it will be like." Iris asked from the bed next to me.

"I just want it to be drama free." I answered wearily, closing my eyes and just listening to the peaceful sound of the waves outside.

"Yeah no drama would be nice." Ashley sighed as she said this. I got the impression that she knew exactly what I was talking about, it comforted me a little that she understood.

"Yeaaaaaahhhhh" I yawned and soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That night I dreamt of the woods that surounded the camp. I dreamt of walking through the dark forest, past the large oak trees, and the small sounds of animals as I walked past. Then I dreamt of the emptiness of it all, how the forest seemed to swallow you up in darkness. How it seemed that the whole world disappeard once you were inside.

And in my dream I layed down on the grass, relishing the feel of the soft moss and the smell of the rain about to come. I layed there silently, eyes closed, just listening, feeling taking it all in. I curled up under a tree just as rain started to drizzil in lazily overhead.

"JENNY WAKKKKKKE UPPPPPPPP!!!!" I jumped and fell off my bed, landing with a thud. I lookked up and found Iris doubled over laughing and Ashley trying, unsuccesfuly to supress her laughter.

"Ugh" I moaned, sitting up rubbing my eyes trying to wake up.

"Come on we got 30 minutes before class and you need to get ready." Iris said recovering from her laughing fit.

"Ok fine" I grumbled. Walking over to the dresser.

I wore a yellow striped bikini under a black BillaBong hoodie, and a pair of denim shorts. I walked with Iris and Ashley down to the beach for class.

"And I think that-" Ashley was cut off as we caught sight of the surf instructor talking to the class.

He had shaggy black hair that fell slightly over his pale blue eyes. He was muscler and tall, but not intimidating, with a golden tan and a carefree smile on his handsome face. He looked about eighteen maybe nineteen.

"Well I guess you were right about him being cute." Ashley said next to me.

"Yeah now lets go" Iris replied walking forward as we followed.

"Ok first welcome to camp everybody I'm your instructor Blake." Blake said. There was some girls giggling in the back, Balke just smiled at them and I swear one of the girls nearly passed out.

After that yhe rest of the class went pretty smoothly, Blake explained that we probably wouldn't go out in the water for awhile and that we would start from the begining. We did all these different exercises for most of the period, but we got the last 20 minutes for free time.

"Hey lets go in the water." Ashley offered.

"Totally. I did not come all the way from New York to stay on dry land." I replied.

"Ok come on then." Iris ran down to the water and motioned for us to follow. I shucked off my hoodie and shorts and ran after her with Ashley following me.

The water was nice, cold but refreshing. I walked out until the water was up to my chin and dunked my head under. I felt a rush of adreniln as the cold water hit my face. Suddenly everything seemed crystal clear, all my muddled thoughts were gone, washed away by the tide. I just let all my worries about home drift of far far away. I just floated there for awhile, under the waves.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled up by my shoulders and raised out of the water. I broke the surface and found myself being carried away toward the sand by a pair of muscular arms. I was laid down on the ground and faintly heard someone calling my name.

"Jenny, Jenny, wake up"

I started coming out of my haze and could faintly see someone hovering above me, looking worried. I opened my mouth to say something but instead I started coughing up salt water and gasping for air. I sat up with a start trying to get my lungs under control. Once I recovered I looked up and saw Iris and Ashley standing over me. I looked over and I also Blake kneeling next to me, his black hair dripping wet and his blue eyes full of concern. He must have been the one that pulled me out of the water.

"Wh-what happened" I said between gasps of air.

"I don't know you went under the water and didn't come up for awhile. Then you like passed out and the tide pulled you out further so Blake swam out and got you. Jen you were out cold." Iris said while drapping a towel over my shoulders, I realized how late it was the whole class was gone.

"Do you know why you just passed out like that." Blake asked concerned. Then I realized how close he was sitting next to me and the way he was looking at me, so concerned and tender. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and I buried my face in the towel pretending to be colder than I was.

"Well we should still get you to the nurse and see what made you pass out like that." Blake said oblivous to my embaressed state.

"Yeah we'll take her." Iris said sensing my need to escape. She offered me her hand and I grabbed it feeling like it was my only life line in the world. I smiled gratefuly at her and she gave my a soft understanding smile in return.  
"Oh ok well be careful." Blake said a little confused at our silent conversation.

"Oh we will be." Iris replied leading me back up the beach.

Once we were out of earshot Iris started fierying questions at me.

"Oh my god what happened? Are you ok? Did you see the way he was looking at you?" She started rambling.

"Iris, Iris slow down." I told her.

"Oh sorry, but he was totaly into you."

"Well I don't know, I think he was just worried."

"Yeah worried you were gonna die before he could tell you he looooves you." She made kissy faces at me and Ashley started laughing.

"Shut up." I playfully slapped her arm.

"Now you're not really gonna make me go to the nurse are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Jen of course not." Iris said laughing and running up the hill. Ashley ran up to and turned to me waving for me to follow.

I stood there for a moment just looking at my new friends then I turned and looked back at Blake, who was waxing his surf board now. I turned back and ran up the hill to my friends, I put my arms around their shoulders and we walked back to our cabin laughing and chattering all the way. Thats when I realised that this was gonna be a great summer, just me and my friends.

* * *

**Please leave a review.  
Thanx.  
:) :) :) :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry guys I know its been a while since I updated and I feel so bad. Because I have the chapter finished but for some reason I can't upload it to the site. So I'm gonna try and find out whats wrong and update as soon as possible promise okay. So again sorry I'm gonna update as soon as possible.**

**-Vamp**


	5. A New World

"Hey guys wait up" I saw Ashley running towards us, waving.

"Hey Ash whats up" I said when she finally reached us.

"Sur-Surf class is cancelled... today." She said trying to catch her breathe.

"Really why?" Iris pipped in next to me.

"Don't know. Something about a meeting with all the camp instructors."

"So what are we supposed to do now." I asked.

"Free day I guess" Ashley answered.

I smiled as an idea popped into my head.

"So we can do anything we want?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah... Why?" Ashley responded suspicious.

"Well I was thinking it would be cool to check out the forest." I said honestly.

"I don't think we can go that far out Jen." Iris said innocently, her blue eyes shinning.

"Oh come on who's gonna notice us. Everyone's at that meeting right." I said.

"Yeah but... I don't know" Ashley said unsure.

"Maybe we should go. A summer camp adventure like in the movies." Iris added smilling.

"Besides how much trouble could we get in anyway." I pressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ouch!" I heard Ashley say behind me.

"You okay" I asked looking back as she stumbled over tree roots.

"Yeah just scrapped my knee a little. I'll be fine." She smiled and nodded for me to keep going.

"Jen maybe we should head back the trail stopped like twenty minutes ago." Iris said, brushing leaves out of her red curls.

"Well..." I drifted off thinking, maybe we should go back.

"No come on we've gotten this far right. We should mark our way so we won't get lost." Ashley said pulling a red sharpie out of her back pocket.

"See. We can just follow the X's back to camp." She said drawing a large, bright red X on the trunk of a tree.

"Ok as long as we don't get lost." Iris nodded.

I walked forward and heard Iris and Ashley following me. We made our way through thick shrubbery, with Ashley stopping and marking a tree every now and then. I took a turn past two big oak trees and stopped as Ashley marked them then continued walking. I walked through a narrow corridor that was lined with tall, moss covered trees with long, curved branches that formed an archway above our heads. The ground had a narrow dirt trail that snaked cleanly around roots and shrubs. There were so many flowers in so many different colors, vibrant purple blossoms twisted in vines around trees, while bright yellow orchaids light up the dark forest like little suns, and violent crimson roses blossemed big and bright in shrubs, like drops of blood that fell from the sky. It was all so breathe taking I couldn't believe how amazing it was.

"Wow these place is amazing, look at all the flowers." Iris said in wonder.

"Yeah." I said to stunned to really expand.

Then came the last bend in the trail and I gasped at what I saw. I stood there under the archway of the trees and took n the sight before me. It was a meadow covered in long, bright green grass that swayed lazily in the ocean breeze. The meadow was large and breezy, it must be close to the beach because I could taste the salt in the air. It curved in a large oval surrounded by the dark forest it had this amazing glow to it. The way the sunlight turned gold around us with the soft blue sky up above. There was small stream that ran through the edge of the oval breaking off a small segment of grass from the rest of the meadow. I walked over and sat down next to the stream, I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the cold water. It was perfect and clean, you could look right through the water and see little fish swimming beneath the surface. The water moved slowly, lazily barely tugging on my legs.

Suddenly I was glad we decided to come if we didn't, we might not have found this place if we didn't come. I layed back down on the grass with my feet still in the lake. I looked over to my left and saw Ashley sitting cross legged looking into the forest. I turned my head and saw Iris laying down next to me, smiling widely and looking up nto the sky, her pale blue eyes matching the sky.

We layed there for hours completely lost for words at the beautiful scenery around us. I saw little birds flying high above us in arches. Every now and then they would swoop down and land gracefully on a tree branch. I saw a mother feeding her baby chicks, I laughed as they fought for the first bite. We stayed there until it got dark and watched the sunset. The sky turned orange the pink then red and finally black. We left a few minutes later following the markings on the trees Ashley made. We got back to camp a little after dinner and went straight to our cabin, none of us hungry. I layed in bed exhausted and about to pass out. As I drifted off sleep I thought about the day's events and our wonderful discovery of the meadow. I fell asleep dreaming of blood roses and electric purple blossoms and of the golden meadow and perfect stream.


End file.
